Fix You
by LayKay
Summary: Fiona returns from university to spend winter break with Adam.  Fiona/Adam. Sequel to The Way Back to You.  COMPLETE
1. Reunited

AN: this is the fourth story in my Fiona/Adam series. The stories and order they should be read in are in my profile. This story takes place after The Way Back To You, starting about three weeks after that one ended.

**Fix You**

**Chapter 1**

Adam looked up at the incoming flight list. He found the flight Fiona was on from New York and checked his watch. Her flight had been delayed because of snow but she was due in any minute.

He bounced nervously on his heals as he watched the seconds tick by, until finally the flight status changed to landed.

"Adam!"

He barely had time to turn around when he heard Fiona's voice before she crashed into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey," he said, hardly getting the word out before her lips were on his. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer as her arms came around his neck.

"Hi," she said when they finally came up for air.

"Hi," he laughed breathlessly, still holding her. "I missed you," he whispered.

She moaned softly, loving the feeling of his body against hers. But she wanted to get closer. "Let's get out of here," she finally said.

0o-0o-0o-0o

Adam kissed the side of Fiona's head softly as she curled against him. He smiled when she let out a soft moan. Her eyes were closed, he had no idea if she had fallen asleep.

He rubbed her bare back softly, enjoying the warmth of her skin against the palm of his hand.

"Cold," she mumbled.

"What?" he laughed.

"It's cold," she told him, tugging on his t-shirt to pull him closer and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He smiled and rearranged the blankets to better cover her.

"I need to get something," she said, slowly beginning to move away from him.

"It can wait," he told her as she left the bed and went to her suitcase. There were no lights on in his room, so he could just see her naked outline as she dug through it.

As she got back into bed, he couldn't imagine what could be so important that she had to leave bed in the middle of the night. Until he saw that she was holding her engagement ring.

He quickly sat up to turn the lamp on the table next to his bed on. He looked at it then back to her.

"You know I'm superstitious." She handed him the ring then held her hand out.

He smiled and slipped her ring onto her finger. "I said this before, but no more taking it off."

Fiona had removed her engagement ring when they broke up for a month while she was living in New York while she took classes at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Before that, she had taken it off shortly after he proposed, when she thought he didn't really want to get married.

She shook her head. "They'll have to pry it off my hand when I'm cold and dead."

He smiled again and kissed her hand softly. "Don't die. I'll be sad if you die."

"Just sad?" she teased.

"I'll be inconsolable," he told her. "But after a couple weeks I think I'll get over it."

She punched him in the arm, making him laugh.

"I love you, Fi," he said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I don't ever want to live without you."

"Well, good. Cause you're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Promise?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I promise."

to be continued...

AN: for those already worried that this is foreshadowing, don't worry. No one's dying. But there is some "fixing" that will be going on.


	2. Drive Me Crazy

**Fix You**

**Chapter 2**

Adam smiled as he walked into his bedroom, carrying a tray of breakfast, and saw Fiona asleep, curled up under the covers. He carefully set the tray down on the foot of the bed and crawled onto the bed. He kissed her forehead softly before moving to her temple, then her cheek until he finally kissed her lips.

She moaned softly as she stirred and kissed him back automatically.

"Morning, princess," he whispered as he moved took kiss her neck.

She let out another soft moan as he kissed, licked and nibbled the skin on her neck. She reached up to run her hands through his hair, which had thankfully begun growing longer after he cut it all off a few months before.

He pulled back to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips. Her eyes finally fluttered open. "Good morning," she said. "That was some way to wake up."

He smiled wider and kissed her forehead. "I brought us breakfast."

She looked at the tray on the foot of the bed then back to him. "I'm not hungry," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her lips and reached back to unlink her arms from around him. "You need to eat." He moved off of her and grabbed the tray, bringing it to her.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as he sat next to her. He had to smile, he knew that look. "Be good," he said, taking a fork-full of the scrambled eggs on the plate and holding them out to her.

She raised one eyebrow as she ate the eggs. He smiled and silently offered another fork of eggs to her.

She shook her head, instead of eating. She took the fork out of Adam's hand and put it on the tray. "I told you, I'm not hungry. Not for food, at least."

He laughed as she put her arms around him. "Be good," he told her again.

"I'm always good."

0o-0o-0o-0o

"He's alive!" Eli said, raising his arms above his head as Adam and Fiona walked into The Dot. Adam smirked as they sat down at the table across from Eli and Clare.

They both dreaded leaving the comfort of Adam's bed on the freezing December day, but they'd promised Eli and Clare that they'd have lunch with them.

"You owe me ten bucks," Clare told her boyfriend, holding her hand out.

Eli rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Nice," Adam said as Eli handed Clare two bills.

Eli shrugged. "I didn't think you'd actually make it out of the house."

"You didn't think they'd make it out of the room," Clare said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get us some food," he told Fiona before kissing the side of her head. He walked to the counter and ordered Fiona's favorite coffee, as well as a Coke for himself and two cheeseburgers.

After a moment, Eli joined him at the counter. "Good to see you outside, man."

Adam just shook his head. "Come on, give me a break. I haven't seen her for almost a month."

"Ok, ok. How long do you think you guys are gonna stay?"

"Why?"

"Me and Clare have another bet, since you came. If you make it over an hour, I'll get my ten dollars back."

Adam smiled and looked back at the table, where Fiona and Clare were now deep in conversation. Fiona caught his eye after a moment and winked. His breath caught in his chest. the things she did to him without even trying.

"Sorry, dude," Adam said, looking back at his friend. "Looks like you might be out twenty."

To be continued…


	3. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Fix You**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you get for the girl who has everything?" Adam wondered out loud as he and Eli walked through the mall.

Eli shrugged. "She doesn't have a car."

Adam glared at his best friend as he continued walking.

"What did you get her for Christmas last year?"

"Nothing. We hadn't met yet."

"Right." Eli nodded. "Valentine's Day?"

"Flowers," he said with a shrug.

"How original," Eli said. "What about her birthday?"

"I took her out for dinner."

"The good thing is, with presents like that, she probably isn't expecting much."

Adam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, dude."

"What? You said it yourself, she has everything."

"I just… I wanna get her something that tells her how much I love her and want to be with her."

Eli snapped his fingers as if he had a brilliant idea. "Edible panties."

"Dude." Adam smiled and nodded, then shook his head. "Hell no."

"Hey, you can't come up with anything better."

"I can't really think of anything worse though. What did you get Clare?"

"A teddy bear." Adam laughed. "What? She likes stuffed animals."

"Right. And you thought flowers were unoriginal."

Eli shrugged. "At least I didn't wait until a week before Christmas to start shopping."

"Fiona's hard to shop for."

"Clearly. Did she give you any hints about what she might want?"

Adam shook his head. "She said whatever I get is fine."

"Then you're off the hook. Get her something from a gumball machine and call it a day."

"Great idea. Except, unlike you, I prefer to stay out of the doghouse. I actually want to put some thought into this."

"If you only had a brain."

Adam rolled his eyes and shrugged. "That's kind of what I feel like."

"Make it easy on yourself. Give her some of your sweet, sweet lovin'."

"Can you try to be, I don't know, helpful?"

"Alright. Give her something special. Something only you can give her."

0o-0o-0o-0o

Adam laughed as he walked into the living room. He and Fiona had just opened their Christmas presents with his parents and Drew, after all the gifts were open his family left to allow them to open their gifts to each other in private.

He went upstairs to get his present to her, returning to find her holding the dark blue designer purse from his parents and Drew. "You don't need to keep holding it like that," he told her.

"But I love it." She pouted as she put it on the couch next to her.

Adam looked down at the small box in his hands and opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

"Open mine first," she told him, handing him a long box.

He held the light box for a moment before he tore the wrapping paper. He opened the box and smiled when he saw a plane ticket. "You got me a ticket to New York?"

"Well, it's hardly fair that I keep coming up here to visit you. You need to come to New York someday."

"I don't know when I'm gonna get a chance to go before summer," he told her. They'd already agreed that he'd spend the summer in New York with her. "Maybe spring break." He shrugged.

"How about day after tomorrow?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Huh?"

"The ticket, if you paid attention to the date, is for December 27th. I talked to your parents and packed a bag, your passport is up to date. We leave first thing in the morning."

He frowned, looking back at the ticket.

"Problem?" she asked.

"I kinda promised Eli and Clare…"

She shook her head. "I already talked to them."

He smiled. "Very sneaky."

"So, how about it? Want to spend New Year's in Times Square?"

"Absolutely." He put one arm around her and pulled her closer.

She kissed his lips quickly before turning to look at the gift in her lap. "Time to open yours."

He tried to hide his wince as she tore the wrapping paper off. Inside was a small hand-drawn picture of her in a silver frame. "Oh my God, Adam. You drew this?"

"Yeah. I know it's not…"

"It's amazing," she told him, cutting him off. "No one's ever made me something before. Everything's always been designer this and luxury that. This came from you. From your heart."

He smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it," she told him, putting her hand against his cheek. "It's beautiful."

He shrugged. "Not as beautiful as you are."

She smiled. "Come here," she whispered as she pulled him to her for another kiss.

To be continued…


	4. Step Up

**Fix You**

**Chapter 4**

Fiona sighed as she curled up against Adam as they lay in her bed in her family's New York City penthouse, both slightly out of breath. While they enjoyed the extra space her queen bed allowed, they missed the closeness of his full bed.

Even though she had more than enough room to recover from their lovemaking session, she preferred to be as close to him as possible, a habit she picked up during their nights in his room.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. "You ok?"

She nodded. "A little tired."

"Go to sleep."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I don't want to," she told him. She kissed his neck softly.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Turn around," he whispered.

She raised her eyebrows, clearly confused as to what he wanted to do. He turned his finger, motioning for her to roll over. She did, and one of his arms came around her waist.

He pulled her closer and kissed her bare shoulder. "Now go to sleep."

0o-0o-0o-0o

"You're gonna love the coffee," Fiona told Adam as she led him down the busy city sidewalk, toward her favorite café. "It's the best in the city."

He smiled. "I can't wait."

She stopped so suddenly he almost walked into her. She stared into the window of the café as if she'd seen a ghost. "Let's go," she said, beginning to walk in the other direction.

He stood where he was, holding onto her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Fiona, you just spent fifteen minutes talking about this place. Come on, let's go in."

She shook her head, planting her feet.

"Fi, seriously it's freezing out here. Lets just go in and get some coffee, warm up a little, then we can go wherever you want. Alright?"

"No," she said. "Adam, please. Lets just so somewhere else. Anywhere else." She shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Whoa." He quickly took her in his arms. "It's ok. We'll go somewhere else." He pulled back enough to look at her and gently wiped some tears off her cheeks. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Bobby."

"Bobby? Bobby's in there?" He quickly looked back at the café. He'd seen pictures of Bobby before and it was fairly easy to recognize him.

He was smiling at the girl he was sitting with, his curly brown hair unkempt. Suddenly, he looked up and his dark eyes met Fiona's. Adam took a step toward the building but Fiona quickly grabbed his hand.

"Adam, please, lets go."

He pulled his hand out of hers and continued walking toward the entrance.

"Adam, stop. Please."

He hesitated and looked back at her. "I'm just gonna talk to him. I swear," he told her before he walked into the building.

Fiona watched through the window as Adam walked over to Bobby's table. Bobby stood, several inches taller than Adam. She watched as they talked, neither of them appeared to be yelling.

She let out a sigh of relief when Adam turned his back to Bobby and he began to walk away. Then Bobby said something to make him stop.

"Don't," she murmured, shaking her head as Adam walked back to the older boy. "Adam, please don't," she said, shaking her head vigorously. But he didn't see her. It was too late.

The first punch was thrown.

To be continued…


	5. Broken

AN: this chapter starts with Adam and Bobby's conversation in the café that Fiona didn't hear last chapter.

**Fix You  
Chapter 5 **

"Bobby?" Adam asked as he walked up to the table where Fiona's ex sat.

Bobby looked up at him. "Do I know you?"

"No. But you know my fiancée." Adam's eyes flashed to the window, where Fiona was watching.

Bobby laughed and stood to face Adam. "Fiona's your fiancée? Really? Well, congratulations."

Adam said nothing for a moment. "I just wanted to tell you, stay away from her."

"Hey, you guys came here."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Just leave her alone," he said before he turned and began walking away.

"Good luck, man. With a whack job like that as a wife, you're gonna need it."

Adam stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Bobby.

"I just hope your kids don't turn out as psycho as she is."

Adam shook his head and quickly walked towards Bobby, punching him in jaw.

Bobby touched his cheek and shook his head before punching Adam.

"Hey, break it up!" someone shouted as Adam lunged at Bobby.

The workers in the café left their stations and ran to break them apart, which was no easy task. Both sets of fists were flying and anyone who got between them would surely get hit.

Fiona ran into the café. "Adam, stop it!" she yelled. She moved closer to them, but a male worker held her at a safe distance.

Bobby threw Adam onto the ground, he scrambled up and went back to Bobby before someone could grab him. Adam's face was red and blotchy, with blood coming from both his nose and mouth.

Fiona caught a glimpse of him and there was a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. She'd always known Adam as sweet, sensitive and caring. Never scary. At that moment, scary was the only word to define him.

Bobby punched Adam in the stomach making him double over. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, Bobby hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Adam!" Fiona screamed, breaking away from the worker who had been holding her. She fell to the ground where Adam lay, holding onto his mouth. "Adam," she gasped, rolling him over so that his head was in her lap.

A few guys ran to grab Bobby. Even though Adam was now on the ground in pain, Bobby's face was already much more bruised and bloody. It looked like his nose was broken, it was bleeding freely and his jaw and eye both had dark bruises

Adam turned his head to look at Bobby. He struggled to stand up, but Fiona held him where he was.

"Get him out of here!" the manager of the café said to the guys holding Bobby. A couple of them nodded as they dragged him out of the building. Once Bobby was gone, the manager approached Fiona and Adam. "Should I call an ambulance?"

Fiona began to nod. "No," Adam said, shaking his head.

"Adam," she sighed.

"No," he said again. "I'm fine." He sat up slowly. "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

Fiona nodded and helped him stand, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry," she said to no one and everyone as they walked outside.

"I could have beat him," Adam told her as she waved down a taxi.

She sighed. "Adam, please."

"It was a cheap shot."

"I know," she said as a taxi stopped in front of them. "Let's just get you home and cleaned up, ok?"

He nodded as she helped him into the cab.

0o-0o-0o-0o

When Adam and Fiona got back to the penthouse, her mother and Declan, who was also home for the holidays, were on the couch. The couple tried to move quickly toward the stairs without being noticed, but Lara heard them.

"Where have you two been all day?" she asked as she walked over to them. "Oh my God, Adam. What happened?" she asked when she saw Adam's bruised and bloody face.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Whoa," Declan said as he walked over and saw his sister's boyfriend.

Lara sighed and looked at her son. "Will you help Adam get cleaned up, please?"

Declan nodded and put an arm around Adam, helping him to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Lara asked, turning to her daughter.

"I'm fine," Fiona told her. Lara touched Fiona cheeks, looking for bruises or swelling. "Mom, stop it." She pushed her mother's hands away. "I'm fine."

"Where were you?"

"We went to get coffee at Third Rail and…"

"We should call the police. It's broad daylight, someone must have seen who did it."

Fiona stood stunned for a moment as her mother walked away. "What?" she finally said.

"Did anything get stolen?"

Fiona shook her head, walking over to her mother, who had picked up the phone. She took the phone from her hands and hung it up. "No, Mom, he wasn't mugged. We kind of ran into Bobby."

Lara sighed. "Fiona, you know there's a restraining order."

"I know. I didn't go looking for him. He was there when we got there. I wanted to leave, but Adam went inside. He said he just wanted to talk to him but Bobby must have said something and set him off."

"You didn't hear what they said?"

Fiona shook her head. "I was outside. When they started fighting, I went in but I couldn't break it up."

Lara sighed again. "How bad is Adam?"

"He said he's fine. Nothing seriously hurt but his pride."

"Fi," Declan said behind her. Both women looked at him. "Adam wants you. Something about if he's gonna play hospital with anyone, it's you."

Fiona smiled despite herself as she walked into the kitchen. He was sitting on a stool at the island. With the blood cleaned off his face, he looked slightly better but his bruises were still as prominent.

"There's my favorite nurse," he said, smiling. He winced as the cut on his lip pulled open.

She sighed as she walked over to him. She rested her hand softly against his swollen cheek and put her forehead against his. "What hurts?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I swear."

She pulled back enough to look at him, smiling. "Will you promise me something?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"No more fighting. I like your face the way it is," she told him.

He smiled again and leaned his forehead against hers once more. "You got it."

To be continued…

AN: For those keeping track, this is the fourth physical fight Adam's gotten into in this series, he's been in one every story. He's getting better at it. Sort of.


	6. Born This Way

**Fix You**

**Chapter 6**

"Ready to go?" Fiona asked as she walked into the guest bedroom, where Adam was getting dressed.

He nodded, releasing a slow breath as he buttoned his shirt. He couldn't believe they were about to leave to meet with Dr. Bishop, a surgeon who specialized in gender reassignment surgeries.

"Nervous?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"No," he said quickly. "Why?"

She smiled. "Your shirt's buttoned all wrong." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt then rebuttoned it, leaving the top two buttons open. "There you go," she told him as she smoothed out some wrinkles.

She couldn't help thinking about how someday, hopefully soon, she wouldn't need to be careful about touching his chest. She couldn't wait for the day when she'd be able to touch freely without him flinching away from her.

She mostly looked forward to showering with him. Most couples took for granted that they could simply take a shower together whenever they wanted, but Adam and Fiona felt as if they were losing up to an hour together on most days. Since they saw each other rarely while she was at school, those hours added up.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too."

She looked at him, the bruises on his face had gotten lighter, but they were still very noticeable. "Are you sure you don't want to cover up some of the bruises?"

"I don't wear makeup," he told her, taking a step away from her.

"I know but…"

He shook his head. "There is no but. I'm a guy. Guys don't wear makeup."

"Eli does."

"I'm not Eli." He picked up a tie from the chair in the corner of the room and held it up to himself.

She shook her head and he put the tie back on the chair. "I just think maybe we should try to hide a couple bruises. I mean, it makes you look sort of… violent."

He laughed. "Violent? I can't even defend you when you need me to."

"I know," she said automatically, then quickly shook her head. "I don't mean that I know you can't defend me. I mean…" she trailed off, closing her eyes. "I know you aren't violent, Adam. And I love that about you."

"Do you also love having a boyfriend who can't fight?"

"Actually, I do. I've had boyfriends who fight. They aren't too fun to be around sometimes."

He instantly softened and nodded. "I'm not wearing make up though."

0o-0o-0o-0o

Adam glanced around the waiting room of Dr. Bishop's office. It was now empty except for him and Fiona, with the exception of his secretary. When they had come to sign in there were a few other people there. An older man nodded knowingly to him when he spotted his bruises.

For a moment, he considered asking Fiona for her cover up so he could cover his bruises. As he turned to her, he heard his name.

"Adam Torres, Dr. Bishop will see you now," the secretary said, holding open the door to his office.

Adam released a slow breath as he stood, holding onto Fiona's hand. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as they walked into the office and the door closed behind them.

"Adam," Dr. Bishop said, standing up from behind his desk. "Good to finally meet you."

Adam shook the older man's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Fiona."

Dr. Bishop nodded and shook Fiona's hand before they sat down. "Before we start, is there anything I should know about you?" he asked, looking at the bruise around Adam's eye.

Adam shook his head. "It's all in my information." He pointed to the file on the desk.

Dr. Bishop nodded again and looked at the papers in front of him. "You've been taking testosterone injections since August. Any changes in temperament I should know about?" He was looking at Fiona.

"No. Not at all," she said, shaking her head.

"Good to know. Will the rest of your family be joining us today?" he asked Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No. My mom doesn't really… approve of the surgery."

Dr. Bishop sighed. "Adam, your family needs to be behind you on this decision. Even if you weren't a minor, which you are, it would be against my better judgment to perform the surgery without you having some kind of support team."

"I'll be there," Fiona said quickly.

"This surgery requires at least two weeks of home recovery. You'll need help sitting up and standing and you won't be able to lift your arms over your head, meaning you'll need help getting dressed. Taking care of someone post-op is a 24/7 job, not something one person would be able to easily handle on their own."

"I'll hire nurses," Fiona said. "Someone will be there for him."

Dr. Bishop nodded. "Adam, you're 17 years old. Legally, I'm not allowed to proceed without your parents' approval."

"And if they won't?" Adam asked softly.

"Then I'm afraid I won't be able to do the surgery. At least not until you're 18."

"But we're getting married. I want to have this done before we do."

"I'm sorry. At this point, my hands are tied."

To be continued…


	7. Waiting

**Fix You**

**Chapter 7**

When Fiona rolled over in the morning, she hadn't expected to turn into Adam. Most mornings when she woke up, he wasn't in bed.

He was usually on the floor next to the bed, doing push-ups or sit-ups but when she opened her eyes he was sitting up reading a comic book. It wasn't unusual that he skip a morning workout here and there. But it was strange that he was awake and skipping it on purpose.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, moving back to her pillow.

"Reading," he said simply.

"At six in the morning?"

He shrugged.

"Normally you're busy working up a sweat."

"Don't feel like it." He shrugged again.

"Then come back to bed," she urged, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt.

He pushed her hand away. "I'm not tired."

"Really?" She smiled and sat up. "That's fine. We don't need to sleep." She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he shrugged her off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he told her. "I'm just not in the mood."

"You're always in the mood in the morning." She put her arms around him again and pulled him to her, but he once again broke out of her hold.

"Dammit, Fiona!" He quickly stood. "What do you want from me?"

She blinked. "I just… I want you to come back to bed."

He sighed, standing where he was, looking at her. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why do you want me?"

"What?" she asked again.

He had gone to sleep upset after their meeting with Dr. Bishop didn't go as planned. She'd expected that he be a little reserved. It was a huge let down for both of them, but she figured he would feel better after a good night's sleep.

"You heard me."

"Adam, I love you. You know that."

"And I never understood why. Especially now."

She sat for a moment, staring up at him as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. But she couldn't. "What are you talking about?"

"You can be with anybody. You can be with some rich, good-looking, athletic guy. But you're with me."

"And you're poor, ugly and puny?" She had to laugh at her own sentence, though Adam didn't seem to find it amusing.

He shrugged. "I am. You can do better."

She shook her head and sat up on her knees on the edge of the bed so that they were face to face. "You're right," she said. Though it was dark, she saw him flinch at her words. "I want a guy who's a jerk, who doesn't hold me when I'm crying or sick. We probably shouldn't have anything in common either. And I don't want him to have any sense of humor. In fact, I don't want him to have any personality at all. Personalities are overrated. All I need is a guy with good looks and money and I'll be good."

"Adam," she said, urging him to look at her when he didn't respond. "What's wrong?" Again, he said nothing. "Talk to me," she pleaded.

"I don't know how long I'm gonna be like this, Fi," he told her, his voice breaking.

She reached up to touch him, relieved that he didn't pull away again when her hands rested on his cheeks. "It's not forever," she said. "Another year, at most."

He sighed. He felt like their relationship now had a time stamp on it. Not an expiration date, but a starting date. A date they could finally be together how they'd always wanted to. He had no idea how far in the future that day might be.

"I hate waiting," he finally said. "I feel like we're always waiting for something."

"I know. Me too, but we can't let it control us."

"How are you so ok with… me?"

She sighed. "I love you, Adam. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You make me feel so safe and loved."

He slowly sat on the bed. "I love you, Fi," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

"I guess you're just lucky," she teased.

He nodded. "I am."

To be continued…


	8. Happy New Year

**Fix You**

**Chapter 8**

Adam sighed as he sat on Nate's couch, looking at the New Year's party that was in full swing surrounding him. Fiona was talking to a couple girls about the professor of their Fashion Design class, after several minutes of listening in on their conversation, he wandered away.

"Having fun?" a voice behind him asked. He turned and looked at Fiona's friend Nate as he sat next to him. He'd only met Nate once before in person and it didn't go so well, ultimately leading to Adam's jealousy getting the best of him and he and Fiona breaking up for over a month.

Adam let out a quick laugh. "Yeah. Right." He looked back at Fiona, who was still talking to a growing group of her friends. "I didn't know she was so popular."

"Well, Fiona isn't exactly one to fly under the radar."

Adam laughed again before he turned to look at Nate. "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot…"

"Hey, you thought I was sleeping with your girlfriend. I'm just happy you didn't beat me into a pulp."

"Like I could," he mumbled. "I'm not around much and um… I'm worried about Fiona."

"Don't worry. She hasn't so much as looked at another man in months."

Adam smiled then shook his head. "The other day, we had a little run-in with her ex. I'm not sure if he's still living in the city or if he's just home for the holidays, but he's not a good guy."

"Relax, man. Fi's a big girl. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Adam shook his head again. "He beat her, Nate." Nate blinked once as his jaw fell open. "I can't risk her getting hurt like that again. I want… I need you to watch out for her."

Nate glanced at Fiona, relieved that she wasn't looking at them, before turning back to Adam. "You know she'd kill you if she found out you were talking me about this, right?"

Adam sighed. "I just don't know what else to do. I mean, he's left her alone this long but if something happens to her…"

Finally, Nate nodded. "No problem. Do I get to know what this guy looks like or should I just beat up every guy who comes near her?"

"As much as I'd appreciate that," Adam shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He went onto Bobby's Facerange page and pulled up a picture of him, showing it to Nate.

Nate nodded again and looked up as Fiona approached them. He quickly pushed Adam's hand down so she wouldn't see what was on his phone.

"Sorry," she said as she sat next to her boyfriend, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "I feel like I've been neglecting you all night."

"It's alright," Adam told her, taking her hand. "As long as I'm the one you're kissing at midnight."

Fiona smiled. "Who else?" She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"On that note," Nate said as he stood. "I think I'm gonna go find Brandon."

"Thanks, man," Adam said, looking up at the other boy. Nate nodded and touched his fist to Adam's before walking away.

"So what did I miss?" Fiona asked as Adam turned back to her.

"Not much." He shrugged. "Just guy stuff."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along." She turned to look at Nate's television as the giant crystal ball began lowering. "Sorry we didn't go to Times Square."

"There's always next year." He smiled as the countdown began.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…_

"I love you," he whispered close to her ear as the room erupted in cheers. She smiled and turned her head to look at him before winding her arms around his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss.

To be continued…


	9. Just a Dream

**Fix You**

**Chapter 9**

Adam stood on a street corner trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. Bobby and Fiona were at the other end of the block.

Slowly, Adam began walking toward them, speeding into a run when Bobby reached for Fiona's waist. She stepped away from him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him and nearly knocking her down.

"Get away from her!" Adam yelled, running full speed towards them when Bobby hit her, yet he wasn't getting any closer to them.

She fell to the ground as Adam continued running as fast as his legs would take him until he finally broke free of his invisible leash.

He rushed toward her and hit a glass wall just before reaching her. "Fiona!" He banged on the glass, trying to break through but he couldn't.

Bobby looked up and met Adam's eyes. "Get away from her," he yelled again. Bobby simply smiled and looked back at Fiona, who was unconscious.

"Don't," he pleaded hopelessly as Bobby positioned himself on top of Fiona.

He hit the glass once more in vain. There was nothing he could do.

"Adam. Adam! Adam, wake up!"

His eyes sprang open when he heard Fiona's voice. He glanced quickly around her dark bedroom before looking back at her; she was leaning over him, looking concerned.

"It's ok," she said, resting one of her hands against his cheek. "You were having a bad dream."

He closed his eyes again, leaning back against the pillow. "It was a dream," he whispered.

"The way you were screaming, it sounded more like a nightmare."

He looked at her once more. "Definitely a nightmare."

"It's ok," she said again. "It was just a dream."

He shook his head, unable to get the images from his dream out of his head. "It seemed so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head again. "I can't. I just… I love you, Fi." Before she had time to respond, he pulled her lips to his.

She couldn't help smiling as he pulled away. "I love you too," she told him as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded, still holding her tightly. "Yeah," he said, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. "I'm good."

0o-0o-0o-0o

"There you are," Adam said as he walked into the kitchen, where Fiona was sitting at the island as she ate her breakfast. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek before he sat next to her. "You're not dressed yet?" he asked, looking at her pajamas.

She shook her head. "I thought we could just stay in today."

He frowned. It was his last full day in New York before returning to Degrassi and he knew she had planned for them to spend the day out. "I thought you wanted to show me the Statue of Liberty and Broadway. And Tiffany's."

"You really want to go out that bad?" she asked, putting her arms around him.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Not really."

"So it's settled then. We'll spend the day here."

"And do what?" he teased as he leaned forward.

She smiled and kissed him quickly before pulling back to look at him. "Actually, I think we need to talk."

"Those are the most terrifying words in the English language."

She shook her head and kissed him again. "Just talk," she assured him.

"Ok. About?"

"Tell me what that dream was about."

He blinked and looked away from her. "No."

"Adam, come on."

"No," he snapped. He released a breath, calming himself. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

He swallowed hard and blinked back unshed tears before he turned his head to look at her. "It… it was about you."

"Dreaming about me made you scream bloody murder?"

He shook his head. "Bobby attacking you did."

to be continued...

AN: since Adam's stay in New York is almost over, this story's gonna end soon. Then there's gonna be another story about their fall semester and... you know how it works.


	10. All I Need

**Fix You**

**Chapter 10**

Adam sighed as Fiona leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sorry," he said. She tried to hide how upset she was, but he knew her too well to be fooled by her calm exterior. "I didn't want to tell you."

"I know. But I'm glad you did. You can't hold everything inside."

"But you didn't need to hear about how… how I saw Bobby… rape you."

"I thought you woke up before…"

"I did," he said, his throat tightening up. "But it pretty clear where it was going." He sighed, trying to push the lingering question in his mind away but he couldn't.

Fiona had never gone into great detail about her relationship with Bobby. Adam knew it was bad. But his question now was how bad. "Did… did he… I mean… did he ever…" he stammered, unable to say the words.

She shook her head. "There was one time, he dragged me to the couch and tried. It was the first time he hit me."

Adam's hands clenched into fists. "I hate that there's nothing I can do."

"You're here," she said, touching his back gently. "That's all I need."

He shook his head, his entire body tense. "I couldn't do anything. In the dream… I couldn't get to you."

She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. "It's ok," she told him. "I'm ok. It was just a dream."

"I know," he said, closing his eyes. He exhaled deeply before looking at her again. "I just want to keep you safe."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "My knight in shining armor."

0o-0o-0o-0o

Fiona was relieved that much of the tension of the morning had died down by mid-afternoon. She knew it was still bothering him, Adam was horrible at hiding his emotions from her, but she decided not to push him to talk. She didn't want their winter break to end on a sour note.

Finally, they decided to watch a movie and before long they were laying down, with her reclined against his chest. She held his hand, gently running her thumb across the top of his hand.

It wasn't until his contented sigh that she was able to fully relax. "What do you think of blue?" she suddenly asked.

"For what?"

"Our wedding color," she clarified. "Holly J, Clare and Victoria look amazing in blue."

He smiled. "So do you."

"Except I'd be wearing white."

He snickered. "White? Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Ivory."

He kissed the side of her head, holding her close.

She sighed softly, content in his arms. "Obviously Holly J will by my maid of honor. Who do you want to be your best man?"

His eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't given much thought to who would be his best man. They had decided a couple months ago that their wedding party would consist of Declan, Eli, Drew, Holly J, Clare and Fiona's cousin Victoria.

"Um…"

"Either Eli or Drew, right?"

"Right," he said. "I'm not sure if my mom would ever forgive me if I chose Eli over Drew."

She nodded. "Which only leaves one question: how opposed are you to wearing a bow tie?"

To be continued…

AN: their wedding is still a while off, but I've never really written them talking about it so I decided to throw it in to relieve some tension. With a wedding party like that, you know their wedding's going to be a hoot.

Next chapter may be the last. I haven't finished writing it yet so I'm not entirely sure. I do know that it's not going to be all wrapped up in a neat little bow.


	11. Winter Passing

**Fix You**

**Chapter 11**

Fiona was perfectly content laying Adam's arms. She would love to just stay in her bed, under the covers with him but she knew she couldn't.

"When does your plane leave?" she asked softly.

"Two o'clock."

She sighed. He'd have to get to the airport at least two hours early to get through security on time and it was already ten o'clock. "We should probably start getting ready."

"Yeah, I guess."

Neither of them moved for a moment, then there was a knock on the door. "Everyone decent in there?" Declan asked.

Fiona looked at them, then pulled the covers higher on her chest. Satisfied that they were both adequately covered, she looked at the door. "You my enter."

"Thank you, your majesty," Declan deadpanned as he walked in. He looked at his sister and Adam, then quickly looked up at the ceiling. He'd known for months that Fiona and Adam had sex, but seeing her clearly naked under the covers as Adam held her was different.

"Mom wanted to make sure you guys are moving," Declan said, still looking at the ceiling. "But I don't think you have the same definition of that word."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Tell her fifteen minutes."

"Yes, madam." Declan bowed dramatically before he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Declan, door!"

"It's still there."

Fiona sighed and looked at Adam, who was already searching the floor for his boxers. They weren't within reach from where he sat on the bed. He reached for them then tumbled out of the bed.

She laughed and tossed his pillow to him. "You might want to cover up."

He glared at her as he grabbed his boxers. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." He quickly pulled them on and walked to the door, closing it.

0o-0o-0o-0o

"There they are," Declan said as Fiona and Adam walked down the stairs, carrying his bags. "What were you guys doing up there? Sounded like you were herding elephants."

Fiona looked at Adam and smirked. "Told you, you could stand to lose a couple kilos."

"Thanks, baby. That's real nice."

She dropped the bag she was carrying as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I like my men with some meat on them," she teased.

"Really? Maybe I should stop working out and start eating Moon Pies instead."

"Mmm, yeah. Love handles. Sexy."

He laughed as dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

Declan cleared his throat, causing them to separate. "The parents are in the next room so…"

She smiled and leaned close to Adam. "Make it last," she whispered before kissing him again.

"Or you can just ignore me," Declan murmured. "Mom, Fi and Adam are up!"

They broke apart again as Lara walked into the room. "Perfect day for you two to decide to sleep in."

"Oh, I don't think they were sleeping," Declan quipped.

Fiona rolled her eyes and punched her brother in the arm, making him laugh.

Lara simply smiled. "Adam, the car will be here in about fifteen minutes."

Adam nodded before he turned to Fiona. "I'm gonna miss you."

Lara grabbed her son's arm and led him into the other room.

She sighed. "And I'm not? Sorry this trip wasn't more fun for you."

He shook his head. "It was fine."

She gave him a look. Adam's visit to New York consisted of one disaster after another. "Hopefully you'll have more fun in the summer."

He smiled. "State dinners and swanky parties? How could I not?" The only 'formal' event he'd gone to in his stay was a private family dinner at an upscale restaurant, where he had to wear a jacket and tie.

She smiled sadly as the elevator door opened. "Ms. Coyne," the elevator operator greeted her, tipping his hat. "The car for Mr. Torres has arrived."

"Right," she whispered, turning to look back at Adam. "Do you want me to come with you? It's easy to get lost in JFK."

"I'm sure I can manage." He kissed her softly. "I won't leave if you're there," he whispered.

"I know how that feels," she told him as she held him tightly. There were several times she'd visited him during the fall semester, getting on the plane back home was always the hardest part.

"See you at spring break?"

"Before that," she told him. "I'll try to find a weekend to come visit."

He nodded and kissed her once more. "I'll see you soon." He picked up his bag as he walked to the elevator.

Declan and Lara emerged from the adjoining room in time to wave goodbye. Adam watched as Lara crossed the room to hug her daughter before the elevator door closed.

The End

AN: at least Adam's New York visit ended on a good note. Kind of. The next story should be up on Tuesday, if not Monday. It'll be the spring semester, which means Valentine's Day and their anniversary.


End file.
